


The Incident

by rubiuslut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg Louis, One Direction Tours, Post-Zayn One Direction, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiuslut/pseuds/rubiuslut
Summary: From being members of the most popular and successful band to being soloists and parents, is within reach of one more drop of alcohol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358293) by rubiuslut. 



The situation feels very unreal. The people, mostly of them teenagers, jump on their seats and dance at the rhythm of a sticky song; probably the song that put them on _that_ situation.The most popular song of the band that is now singing and making a mini choreography on the stage. 

The song that took them to the top of the success, the song that attracted millions of people of different ages so that with the passage of time they would form a team and the biggest and most united fan base in the last decade. It has a chorus that makes the whole world stand up to sing it until its throat hurts.

The song comes to an end, so the people who were singing along start screaming with the rest of the audience. They know that it is the end of everything, and they believe that if they prolong the duration of their noise, maybe the concert would not end so soon.

"Thank you very much for all your support.'' Niall, a blond boy with dyed hair shouts loudly in his characteristic Irish accent, that accent that melts any fanatic, causing the audience to applaud. Some scream uncontrollably, others cry.

It's the last concert of **One Direction** 's tour: **On The Road Again**. 

The concert is really special; all have their heart on their sleeves. They will definitely miss the adrenaline they experience every day by offering all of them on stage. They will want to sing loudly, interact with their fans, dance without any coordination to provoke a couple of laughs in the audience. They will miss seeing each other frequently and traveling together on their tour bus.

Between the noise of the attendees and the music, Liam, the dark-haired boy with four arrow tattoos on his right arm and short hair, walks towards Harry and they join in a prolonged hug. The fans, who have their cameras and cell phones in their trembling hands, take photos of the event while screaming at no time.

After that hug, the following are Niall and Harry. Niall thinks that Harry's hugs are always loaded with tons of love; He liked to hug him, although he never mentioned that. Who knows when he will hug him again? He will miss him, _a lot_.

Louis and Liam embrace at the same time as the previous couple, and Louis takes the opportunity to wet his partner a little with a bottle of water that was kept especially for that moment, causing some to laugh. It was  _their thing_. They will definitely miss to play on stage, making all their fans laugh.

Louis and Niall join in a hug later. Niall complains a little when he feels Louis's wet clothes against his and skin; but still smile big, can not get angry for something so trivial, much less that special day.

And then the hug that many specific fans were waiting for. The hearts of all of the people beat faster, even though some of them hoped that this event would not happen, there is a slight tension that is released instantly by unbridled cries.

It's time for a hug between Louis and Harry. Something that had not happened in months. The blue-eyed boy and the green-eyed boy, respectively. The shorter boy with the taller boy. Little details that drove many people crazy.

Most of those fans were considered the darkest and most intense side of the fan base. Those who shout uncontrollably when Louis and Harry hug, have the conviction that they are in a loving relationship.

These fanatics have reached the point of creating thousands of conspiracy theories on the subject that were easily found on the Internet when searching for "Larry Stylinson," which is nothing more than the names of members Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles united to name themselves. paired, and it's really overwhelming. For Louis and Harry it was fun at first, when they were teenagers and enjoyed the attention of the media towards a fun friendship, but over time that situation had gone out of control. The situation became very uncomfortable for both because of all the madness and euphoria of his followers had intervened in their private lives. Something not pleasant, if they were asked.

When the bodies of both boys come together, the whole stadium screams much louder. It is a moment worth remembering and filming, or at least for all that huge scandalous crowd.

The twist of the story behind this imaginary pairing is precisely that one of those involved, Harry Styles, has a strong attraction to Louis; and although for his misfortune this feeling is not corresponded, he is fine with that. Louis sees him as a friend and nothing else at all. It is because of this that all the commotion became a thousand times more burdensome. Of course, it did not change the fact that they continued to relate in the same way they have done all these years, but the fans made it more difficult than it already was.

The concert comes to an end. The four boys leave the stage, but not before thanking the support and join in a group hug.

They are about to give a farewell party, because some have plans and projects to make in what seemed to be a short break. Although they do not rule out the possibility of meeting again one day, in a few years when their personal projects culminate.

What they did not know is that two of them were going to be closer together than they expected on this break.

 


	2. Chapter 2

At this moment, the four members of One Direction are halfway to their big party. They had started planning the event when the second half of the tour started; and as they imagined it, it would be something immense and worth remembering.

All passengers listen to the tires of the car rolling fast on the asphalt along with the music of the radio. The windows are up because of the icy wind that sneaked when the car increased its speed. Either way it was better to avoid someone seeing them when they were on the road.

The streets are dark so the hosts choose to keep banal conversations on the route instead of watching through the window of the car. They listen to music at a high volume while they laugh and prattle about how amazing this tour was, remembering the funniest moments of it.

The great melody _Livin' on a prayer_ by Bon Jovi sets the tone for their animated conversations about what they imagined as the party of the year. They invited their family, many of their closest friends, important people in the music world just like them; It would be, in short, an unforgettable celebration.

The music resounds throughout the room and can even be heard within meters of the place. Fortunately, the area in which it is located is difficult to access and, therefore, there are no people with houses around that can interrupt their celebration. They are the new owners of the night.

Everyone is anxious and excited; they had not been going to parties for months, and what a better way to celebrate with their best friends?

The truck parks in front of the immense place; there are a couple of people in the fenced garden, holding glasses in their hands and engaging in banal conversations. They joke and laugh as they walk to the entrance of the room. Everyone welcomes them, congratulates them for their final tour and for the hard work they did during the year.

Between hugs and short speeches, everyone disperses in the corners of the place. The music is loud, but it's still pleasing to their ears. Alcohol bottles abound in the beverage bar and in a large refrigerator in the small kitchen room. They take advantage of and live their youth and freedom at this night.

**• • •**

Louis lifts his shoulders, still enjoying his drink, beginning to feel dizzy, but honestly does not care. His sister Charlotte is in front of him, moving slowly and also drinking alcohol.

"Everything is fine, I guess." He responds somewhat slowly, almost falling.

''Do you have a boyfriend? Any new conquest?" this time, she asks, impish, hitting Louis's torso lightly with his elbow. He snorts, denying and laughing at the same time. "What is so funny?"

"The fact that you think I really have time for it, I travel around the world, one country to another in days. I do not want to be with someone I will not be able to see almost never."

Lottie grimaces and lowers her gaze a couple of seconds.

"And what about Harry?" Says after the absence of a word. She needs to know more about his life and his feelings after a long time without seeing him. She _really_ needs to know everything since she is his dating counselor.

"What's up with Harry?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that he still likes you." Both direct their gaze to the curly man, who also drinks uncontrollably and laughs next to Ed, placing his hand on his abdomen to avoid bending before the jokes that go out into the air.

  
Louis denies, his head is down. "Nothing happens with him, he's a good boy, and I love him very much, but ... No."

Lottie also denies, somehow disappointed. "Why not?"

"I do not know, it's complicated, I guess I've never seen him in any other way than friendship, I do not want to lose his friendship, do you understand?"

"I understand, Louis, but now you will have free time, won't you? Think about it, and do not forget to tell me with all the details! I must know it before anyone else in the world." She adds, smiling broadly and placing his left arm on his brother's shoulders.

"Of course I will, doctor of love." He jokes and laughs, throwing his empty glass in an unknown direction of the room.

   **• • •**

  
And the party continued until dawn. At this point, some people had gone home, others sleept on the floor or on the sofas, and others fall from drunkenness in every corner; as is the case of Louis and Harry.

Music has taken a drastic change of gender. At the beginning of the party you could listen to rock songs to metal, but now everything was set in romantic ballads, slow and harmonious.  
Harry is leaning on the bar of drinks, with a pair of empty glasses at his side, singing out loud a song by Ed Sheeran; who casually sleeps on a sofa bed. His face is full of scribbles made with a black marker, obviously made by Harry.

On the other hand, Louis is lying on the floor tiles, surrounded by plastic containers, some with beer, others empty. His gaze focused on the ceiling, in which colored balloons and stains of alcohol and food abounded, which he had no idea how they got there. Louis listens to Harry sing and smiles a little, remembering how scandalous he was when they lived together.

And the next minutes he spends them like this, remembering, as he closes his eyes and the melodious voice of his friend reaches his ears, causing his heart to pump with more intensity. He thinks he's going crazy, or that it is the effects of alcohol flooding his blood and kidneys, but he feels _something_ seeing Harry being so ... Harry. There is no word that can really describe it; He is cheerful and charismatic, so cute.

Louis stands up, still staggering, and reaches Harry, who is now muttering incoherently as he leans on the table. He, noticing his presence, leans more on the counter, staying face to face, smiling and still singing in a low voice. The blue-eyed boy supports his elbows on the bar as well, maintaining an intimate closeness.

  
The song Still the One by Shania Twain is played at this time. Harry _loves_ that melody, so he starts to sing it while maintaining eye contact with Louis.

_You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of._

From one moment to the next they end up dancing on the dance floor. Neither of them knows what was happening. They only have the knowledge that alcohol has completely taken over their bodies.  
And at the end of such a wonderful composition, they remain static, staring into each other's eyes, still listening to Shania's voice from the speakers.

Louis does not know what to do. He is too confused to think clearly. So he acts on impulse.  
He gets even closer to Harry and kisses him. Their lips come together quickly, but later, the kiss becomes slow, gently. Both have closed their eyes and enjoy the act. The hands of Louis travel with subtlety to Harry's neck, while the latter begins to play with his hair.

After a few more seconds, their lungs insatiable of oxygen force them to separate. They are nervous, with wet lips and flushed cheeks. Fortunately, no one around was watching the scene.  
They do not know what to do or say, but they are still holding each other and with their agitated breathing. They liked that kiss, and Harry had waited a lot for that moment. It feels unreal.

For Louis, that kiss has made him feel, as they say, "butterflies in the stomach", but at the same time he feels guilty, -like dejection-, but he simply does not know with certainty the cause of that heartbreaking feeling. He is about to separate from Harry but the curly man approaches him this time. They kiss again, but now the kiss has been more intense, more passionate, although Louis believed that there are no feelings in between.

They both definitely wanted that kiss, because neither of them does anything to stop it. They separate for a second, and Louis takes Harry by the hand, guiding him to a room on the top floor; sunk in alcohol and thirsty of passion.

 

 


End file.
